One of the perennial problems of recreational vehicles is that of retaining cooking pots, particularly coffee pots, on the stove top when the vehicle is in transit. It is often desirable while moving to provide hot coffee to the driver and passengers, and in many recreational vehicles, the operation of the stove while in transit is possible. One obvious and yet to be solved problem is that of moving and falling of a coffee pot or cooking vessel due to movement or abrupt stopping of the recreational vehicle. Apart from the operation of the stove while moving, it is desirable to allow a coffee pot to stay on the stove top when moving whether it is being heated or not. It is undesirable to have to stow away all appliances at all times for all movement, and this is particularly true of the ever present coffee pot. The problem of maintaining cooking pots in place on a moving stove has long been a problem. In the case of boats, it has been common to gimbal the stove whereby the cooking surface remains reasonably horizontal despite tacking and angular movement of the vessel laterally. Also, it has been customary in marine applications to put a lip around the edge of a table and sometimes a stove to prevent dishes and utensils from falling off. In the case of the stove, such a railing is inadequate since it only serves to hold a coffee pot or utensil which has already moved a significant distance off of the burner, and may in fact tend to aid in tipping the pot as it goes over the side. Other types of holders making contact with the vessel or coffee pot tend to conduct heat away and therefore reduce the efficiency of the cooking process.